A preventive cardiology curriculum will be developed within the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. The basic and clinical scientific aspects of both the primary and secondary prevention of ischemic heart disease will be emphasized. The candidate for this award will be advised by a Multidisciplinary Educational Advisory Committee. The basic science curriculum in preventive cardiology will be improved by better coordination of the courses involved. A primer of knowledge in preventive cardiology will be distributed to each student. The candidate will participate in the instruction of the Behavioral Sciences, Biochemistry and Biochemical Nutrition, Clinical Epidemiology, Pathology, and Pathophysiology Courses. Important principles of lipid metabolism will be illustrated by the determination of the serum lipid and lipoprotein levels of the medical students in the Biochemistry Course. The candidate will present a lecture describing the role of dietary lipids in atherosclerosis in the Biochemical Nutrition Course and will add lecture on the mechanisms of risk factor action to the Pathophysiology Course. The clinical science curriculum will be improved by a lecture in the Basic Medicine Clerkship on the secondary prevention of ischemic heart disease. Students will also participate in the Preventive Cardiology Component of the Clinical Cardiology Elective. This will entail the evaluation of patients for their cardiovascular risk and the modification of any risk factors by a multidisciplinary staff in the Preventive Cardiology Clinic, which is being developed as an integral part of the newly refurbished Johns Hopkins Heart Center. A clinical and research elective solely in preventive cardiology will also be offered to the students desiring an in-depth experience in preventive cardiology. This proposal outlines a means to evaluate most of the proposed educational programs to improve the candidate's skills in the area of risk factor modification. The proposed preventive cardiology curriculum should integrate well into existing programs, yet will provide a substantial improvement in the instruction of the principles and practice of preventive cardiology.